Bone plate and screw assemblies are known in the prior art, such as for use in securing a bone sprain or fracture. Also known is the provision of bone screws for securing the plate such as in overlaying fashion relative to the sprain or fracture location.
Representative prior art references directed to various types of bone plate and screw assemblies include such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,259 to Lyons et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,481 to Lombardo, U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,260 to Gerlach, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,676 to Huebner, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,389 to Navarro.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,255,701 and 7,250,054, both to Allen, teach a system, method and apparatus for clamping and reclamping an orthopedic surgical cable used with an orthopedic implant device. Voor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,210, teaches a fixation pin for attaching an immobilizing device or frame to a bone or to the skull of a patient. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,309, to Huebner, teaches a system and kit for guiding a hole forming tool and/or fastener through a bone and to a connected bone-repair device.